A la recherche du Sharingan
by Mystic Natsume
Summary: Le célèbre Neiji Hyuga, Boss de la Shinobi-Corp. est à le recherche du célèbre Sharingnan. Va-t-il le trouver ? Et si oui qe va-t-il se passer ? Fic UA, peut-être OOC. Sasu/NAru et Neiji/ten A venir
1. L'information

Coucou, voila le premier chapitre de ma premi re fic. J'attend toute vos critiques. Comme on dit "on apprend en faisant des erreurs" alors si vous voyez quelque chose d' trange de bizarre... J'accepterai la critiques sinon Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'informateur**

* * *

Dans un quartier riche de Konoha, un jeune homme du nom de Naruto Uzumaki sortait de son appart, pour son travail. Il venait d'avoir 22 ans, le 10 octobre, du haut de ses 1 m 85. Le voila partit pour son travail de secrétaire personnel de Neiji Hyuuga, boss de la Shinobi-Corp.

Arrivée devant l'imposant portail de fer forgé , Naruto sortit et inséra son badge dans une fente se qui lui permit d'entrée dans le batiment surprotégé.

-Bonjour Naruto

Naruto se retourna et fit face l'homme de l'accueil, Kakashi Hatake.

-Bonjour Kakashi, comment-allez vous ?

-Bien. Ah au faite un certain Kabuto Yakushi a appel , il m'a demandé si tu pouvais bien le rappeler.

Kakashi lui tendit un post-it sur lequel tait inscrit le numéro de téléphone.

-Merci beaucoup. Bon je vous laisse j'ai a faire.

-Ok. salut

Naruto se dirigea vers l'ascenceur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir le visage de Kiba Inuzuka, le plus proche ami de Naruto.

-Hey, salut Naruto. Sa va ?

- Oui, désolé je suis pressé , je suis déja en retard, faut que je me dépêche. On se voit se soir au même endroit 22h ?

- Ok, allez file, sinon tu va être encore plus en retard

Naruto salua son ami puis rentra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur bouton le plus haut. Plusieurs minutes passèrent lorsque que la sonnette de l'ascenceur retentit lui disant qu'il est arrivé .  
Gauche, droite, droite et gauche. Les couloirs se succédait jusqu'a qu'il atteigne son bureau. Il y entra s'assit dans son fauteil et saisit son telephone

- Alors, 03 65 12 85 95 (numéro fictif). # bruit de tonalité #

-Allo.

-Allo ?

-Oui, qui-est-ce ?

- Naruto Uzumachi, de la Shinobi Corp. Vous êtes bien Kabuto Yakushi, notre informateur ?

-Oui ,c'est moi, je vous est appelé ce matin trés tôt, mais je suis tombé sur votre répondeur.

-Oui, mon travail ne débute qu'a 9h. Avez-vous se que nous cherchons ?

-Oui, j'ai votre information

-Très bien, pouvez-vous venir maintenant ? M Hyuuga est très impatient.

-Oui, j'arrive dans 10 min. A plus tard

-A tout de suite.

Naruto raccrocha et se diriga vers le bureau de Neiji.

-M Hyuuga, notre info...

-Naruto je t'ai pourtant demandé de me tutoyer.

Il se rapproche de Naruto. et lui met la main au cul.

-Tu connais pourtant notre relation.

-Neiji ! Arrete tout de suite ! Il n'y a aucune relation entre nous sauf une relation professionnelle et en plus tu sais très bien que je ne sortirai pas avec toi alors abandonne.

-Je t'aurai de toute façon.

Neiji retourna s'assoir et invita Naruto a en faire autant mais celui-ci refusa.

-Je disais donc que M. Yakushi va bientot arrivé et qu'il a notre information.

Neiji hochait de la tête de temps a autre tout en regardant Naruto avec un regard assez lubrique. Naruto avait l'habitude et resta stoïque devant se regard plus que pervers.

5 bonnes minutes plus tard.

# Bruit lorsque que quelqu'un toque la porte #

-Entrez.

-Bonjour M. Hyuuga.

Il se tourne vers Naruto

-Bonjour, vous devez être Naruto.

- Oui, re-bonjour

-Arretons-la les salutations. Dites-nous où il se trouve.

Kabuto s'avance dans la luxieuse pièce, s'assit dans un fauteuil face au bureau et sort de sa malette un dossier de couleur verte avec écrit dessus " Info Sharingan ".

-Tenez.

Neiji saisit le document et commenca a le feuilleter, puis se stoppa sur une page. Et s' écria

-Impossible, Le sharingan se trouve donc dans cette ville.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer puisque maintent Neiji Hyuga sait ou se trouve Le sharingan ?

Merci d'avoir lu, Alors, Passionant ? Interresant ? Moyen ? Mauvais ? Minable ?

J'accepte toute les critiques =)


	2. L'identité de l'inconnu et la mission

Merci pour à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de ma fic. Pour répondre à AkuriAtsuki, Je pense qu'il y aura un Sasu/Naru et un Neiji/Ten (moins présent) mais question histoire d'amour ou lemon, je ne suis pas vraiment doué ;p

Bon voila le 2nd Chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'identité de la cible et l'ordre de mission.**

* * *

-Le Sharingan se trouve donc dans cette ville !

-Oui, tout à fait. répondit Kabuto sur un ton neutre.

Neiji, toujours les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche bée resta figé tel une statue, seul le raclement de gorge de Naruto finit par le faire sortir de cette transe statique.

-Et vous êtes sûr de ce qui est écrit là ? Dit Neiji en désignant le dossier.

_-_Oui, sans aucun doute. J'avais fait des recherches et j'avais découvert que seul le clan Uchiwa disposait de se Dôjutsu_. _Et il reste dans Konoha qu'un seul représentant de ce clan.

-Un seul ! S'écria-t-il surpris

-Le clan a été décimé par le frère ainé Itachi Uchiwa, aujourd'hui décédé suite à une maladie grave.

Pendant que Kabuto relatait la l'histoire du clan Uchiwa, Neiji feuilletait le dossier. Naruto lui regardait par intermitance les deux individus. Soudain Neiji sortit une photo, probablement celle de du dernier représentant. A la vue de cette photo Naruto, se crispa en reconnaissant la personne. Neiji son rendit compte et lui demanda s'il connaissait ce jeune homme.

-Oui, il s'appelle Sasuke, c'est l'un de mes voisins.

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas réagit lorsque que Kabuto, à énuméré son nom. Questionna Neiji en se retournant vers son secrétaire.

-Eh bien c'est que je ne le connaissait pas. Je ne le connais juste de nom, sans plus

Neiji commenca à lire les caractériqtiques physique, morale et intellectuel de Sasuke.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, 1 m 80, pour 65 kg, cheuveux et yeux noirs contrasté avec la paleur de sa peau. Jeune étudiant agée de 21 ans en fac de médecine, bon élève, attentif. Caractère froid et distant, Sasuke évite tout affrontement avec le monde extérieur. Et bien que d'eloge ! Renchérit Neiji.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, que son voisin si inexpressif était étudiant.

-Naruto, j'espère que vos relation vont changer.

-Et pourquoi sa ! S'étonna Naruto.

-Pour le convaincre de venir jusqu'à moi, que je puisse m'approprier de ses yeux.

Naruto estomaqué par la réponse de son patron, en resta bouché bée. Neiji et Kabuto ricanèrent de la posture plus que grotesque de Naruto.

-Et comment je fais pour l'amadouer. Ironisa Naruto

-Il est dit dans le dossier que je vous est amené que « Sasuke » avait une orientation sexuelle dirigée vers les hommes.

-Encore mieux, tu es parfait pour cette mission Naruto. Décréta Neiji tout en regardant son interlocuteur avec un regard luxurieux.

-C'est toi qui est homosexuel, moi je suis hétéro a 100 %, Je ne changerai pour rien au monde.

Neiji, le plus sérieux du monde, trouva la réponse de son secrétaire, impardonnable et donc il répliqua.

-Ah oui ! Même si je te dis que si tu e le fais pas tu est viré.

Naruto, blasé ne su quoi répondre.

-Bien j'en été sur, tu vas donc usé de ton charme, le séduire, pour le mettre en confiance ,et tout et tout, Ok ?

Naruto en cet instant détesté son patron sur deux points : le premier, sur le faite de renier le fait qu'il soit hétérosexuel et le deuxième sur le fait de joué sur les sentiments. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, c'est soit sa soit la porte. Naruto, n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se résigner à accepter.

Neiji, sourire vainqueur sur le visage, invita Kabuto jusqu'à l'ascenceur, laissant Naruto seul dans le bureau.

-Pourquoi, il l'a fallu que sa tombe sur lui, je suis maudit ou quoi ?

Neiji revient toujours avec se sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, content ? Demanda Naruto

-Oh que oui, tu ne peut pas te l'imaginer.

Naruto sortit du bureau avec un air dégouté sur le visage

-Ah au faite ta mission commence demain. Travail bien !

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Voila le second Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Allez a plus. Ah au faite désolé si j'écris des petits chapitre, je sais que certaines personnes écrivent jusqu'a 1000 mots par chapitre


	3. Le 1er jours de cours

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le 1er jour de cours**

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Dans son lit, notre petit blond, commençait à peine à ouvrir les yeux, fatigué de sa nuit blanche, des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux saphirs. Il avait repensé à ce qu'avait dit Neiji ; « usé de ton charme, le séduire » Avait-il dit. Pour quelqu'un comme moi, sa va être dur, très dur, mais il devait réussir pour pouvoir garder son poste qu'il avait durement gagné.

Alors il se leva, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle de bain. Il se dévêtit et se mis sous le jet d'eau glacée de la douche. Pendant 10 bonnes minutes, l'eau gelée ruisselait sur son corps comme si elle dressait une barrière invisible entre lui et le monde extérieur, lui permettant d'oublier tout ses soucis. Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte de l'entrée. Naruto se mit une serviette autour du bassin et se dirigea vers l'entrée il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec « sa cible », Sasuke Uchiwa.

-B..Bo..Bonjour. bégaya Sasuke car la vue d'un Naruto presque dénudé le faisait rougir.

Naruto ricanait mentalement, un Sasuke qui rougit, c'est trop mignon. Allez faut détendre l'atmosphère.

-Salut, j'peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Euh.. Oui.. C'est bien toi le nouveau ? Dit-il en reprenant sa couleur d'origine.

-Le nouveau ?

Mais qu'est ce qui me chante celui-là, c'est quoi cette histoire de nouveau.

-Oui, le proviseur de ma fac m'a appelé ca matin pour me dire que je devais accueillir le nouveau, en l'occurrence toi.

Naruto fulminait, Neiji lui payera se qu'il vient de lui faire. Bon, maintenant j'en fais quoi de ce gars, faut que je joue le jeu.

-Ah... Désolé... Je ne savais pas à qu'elle heure on devait y aller et je savais encore moins que quelqu'un devait m'y accompagner. Mentit Naruto. Entre, laisse moi le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Naruto, conduisit Sasuke qui n'avait pas lâcher des yeux une goutte d'eau qui perlait de la base du cou jusqu'à la descente de reins de Naruto, ce qui le fit rougir. Bon, reprenons, Naruto conduisit Sasuke dans son salon et l'invita à s'assoir, ce dernier accepta. Naruto, sortit de la pièce, laissant Sasuke, seul. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se sécha , puis s'habilla.

-Me revoila. Dit Naruto en surprenant Sasuke qui était en train de regarder une photo.

-Qui-sont-ils ? Questionna Sasuke en montrant du doigt la photo.

-Là, ya Iruka, mon tuteur, là, Tsunade, une femme qui s'occupe de moi, et là, Jiraya. Naruto, avit dit le nom de l'ermite, tristement. Sasuke, voulu lui demandait pourquoi ce changement de ton, mais Naruto, ne lui laissait ps le temps.

-On y va ?

-Oui. Sasuke, reposa le cadre, sur son socle et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Sasuke s'engagea sur le trottoir, quand Naruto, l'interpella.

-Hey, Sasuke ! Viens on va y aller en voiture, c'est déjà 7h45, on y sera jamais à 8 h00 si on y va à pieds.

Alors Sasuke rebroussa chemin, et entra dans la voiture de Naruto. Le trajet, se déroula dans le plus grand silence. Sasuke ne voulait pas revoir la lueur e tritesse qu'avait eu Naruto en disant le nom de Jiraya.

-Plus que 100 m et on est arrivé. Dit Sasuke, en montrant l'édifice du doigt. Tient gare-toi la.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cour de devant quand soudain, une folle avec les cheuveux roses, cria le nom de Sasuke en se dirigeant vers nous.

-SASUKE !

-Sakura, moins fort.

Elle s'appelle Sakura, interessant. Pensa Naruto

-Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumachi, enchanté de te connaitre

-moi de même, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.

-Bon, c'est pas que je veuille vous dérangé mais on devrait aller en cours sa va bientot sonné.

Les trois étudiants se dirigèrent vers leurs salle de maths. Là, Naruo fut accueille avec les cris de joie de certaines filles qui trouvaient Naruto, plus qu'a leurs gouts.

-Hey Sakura, tu le connais le nouveau.

-CouCou, oui sa va merci.

-Oui, passons, alors tu le connais ?

-Non, je l'ai croisé se matin il été avec Sasuke-kun.

-OK, on ira le voir, à a pause de 10h

Soudian le professeur entra et reclama le silence, personne n'aimait Orochimaru-senseï, on disait de lui qu'il été trop strict et que c'était un pervers de première.

Les cours passèrent très lentement au malheur de Naruto, qui s'emmerdait sur sa chaise, son niveau de maths, était élevé mais pas assez pour rivalisé avec celui de laclasse. Il observait Saske, par intermitance. Il se demandait si la réaction de Sasuke, ce matin, lui faciliterai la mission.

_Flashback_

_[...]_

_-B..Bo..Bonjour. bégaya Sasuke car la vue d'un Naruto presque dénudé le faisait rougir._

_Naruto ricanait mentalement, un Sasuke qui rougit, c'est trop mignon. [...]_

_Fin du flashback._

-Espérons-le. murmura aruto

-t'a dit quelque chose, demanda Sasuke en se retournant vers Naruto.

-non, non, je parle tout seul.

La sonnerie de fin des cours sonna et Naruto se dirigea vers sa voiture lorque Sasuke, lui demanda, s'il voulait venir avec sa bande d'amis, pour aller en boite se soir. Narto refusa pretextant, qu'il devait voir quelqu'un se soir, et effectivement il avait demandé a Kiba de le rejoindre au café où ils allaient souvent.

**Fin chapitre 3**

Voila, dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons le rendez-vous e Kiba et Naruto au café du coin.

Bye et merci d'avoir lu ma fic.


	4. Rendez orienté vers le passé

* * *

Merci, pour vos reviews. Je venais de penser à un truc, si on me donnait 1 € par faute d'orthographe je serai riche à million.. Mais bon, voilà, personne ne me les donnera XD.

Désolé pour le retard, mais avec les cours et tous les Ds de fin d'année, j'avais plus vraiment le temps, mais bon je finis les cours le 18 juin, alors après cette date, les publications seront plus rapides.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :Rendez-vous orienté vers le passé !**

* * *

Dans un quartier malfamé de Konoha, un brun du nom de Kiba, habillé d'une chemise blache, d'un jean moulant de couleur noir attendait avec patience l'arrivée de son ami. Il était devant « le lieu » disaient-ils. Ce bar appartenant à Iruka Umino, Kiba, le connaissait bien même très bien vu que Iruka fut son précepteur à lui et à Naruto, étant qu'il était orpelins. Ce bar, modeste, dépourvu de tout affiches publicitaires, n'en restait néanmoins qu'un chaleureux bar où venait se retrouver des habitués. Kiba, toujours à l'extérieur, à la fraicheur de la nuit, sous un ciel étoilé vit son ami Naruto, arrivé, en courant, surement, à cause de son retard.

-Désolé. Dit-il, essoufflé comme jamais.

-Ouai, ouai, maugréa Kiba. Faudrait que tu fasses du sport, t'as vu comme tu es ahanant*. Restez dans un bureau ne te réussis pas. Répondit-il en se moquant.

Naruto, insurgé de cette réponse donna une pichenette, sur le haut du crane de Kiba, Sans suivi une combat de pichenettes qui dura, au moins 5 bonnes minutes. Après ce « combat », les deux amis s'accordèrent une trêve. Il entrèrent dans le bar, là un homme, les cheveux attachés en catogan, les salua d'une poigne de mains. Il était grand, habillés tout de noir, sauf sa ceinture blanche, dorée laissait transparaitre une once de couleur.

-Naruto, Kiba. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite. Questionna Iruka

-Eh bien, sa fait aujourd'hui, 18 ans, on voulait le fêter avec toi.

-Sa fait 18 ans ! S'exclama le propriétaire du bar. Le temps est passé tellement vite. Les yeux d'Iruka, se remplir de nostalgie. Entrez, nous allons discutez à l'interieur.

Il entrèrent dans le bâtiment, une odeur de mélancolie était présente dans l'air, Naruto et Kiba, repensaient aux moments passés dans ce bar. Ce dernier, était assez sobre, il n'y avait que le nécessaire, un bar, des tables et des chaises, un poste diffusait dans l'air les douces notes d'une vie antérieur.

-Iruka, tu écoutes toujours ces vieilles chansons.

Iruka eu beau rire, Kiba et Naruto percevait derrière, une tristesse profonde, comme si son âme pleurait de cette réflexions.

Les deux jeunes s'assirent autour d'une table, Iruka partit, derrière le bar et rapporta une bouteille de whisky. Il sortit trois verres, les remplient à raz-bord. Les trois amis, burent cul-sec. Comme disait Iruka, seul saoul l'homme peut se souvenir, pensa Naruto.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Les trois hommes, ivres, se remémoraient le passé. Naruto et Iruka, pleuraient à chaudes larmes, lorsque, Kiba, avait raconté l'histoire, de sa cabane.

_Flashback, 15 ans en arrière_

_-Eh, eh, Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Une cabane._

_Naruto et Kiba âgés de 8 ans étaient dans le jardin. Kiba au sommet d'un arbre, et Naruto au pied de ce même arbre. Ce dernier voyait Kiba entremêlés des branches. Pendant ce temps, Iruka, apparu derrière Naruto._

_-Kiba, ou as-tu ses branches ? Questionna Iruka._

_-Dans la foret. Répondit le jeune garçon fier de sa trouvaille._

_Iruka, examina, les branches et reconnu immédiatement, une des plantes les plus parasite qu'il existe, du Sumac Vénéneux. A cet instant, il grimpa à l'arbre à une vitesse vertigineuse, sommant Kiba de ne plus touchés au branche mais trop tard celui-ci se roula dessus, inconscient des conséquences de son acte._

_Le lendemain, Kiba se réveilla, recouvert de boutons, aussi démangeant les uns que les autres._

_Il mis plus d'une semaine pour en guérir. Cette expérience, pensa Iruka, il ne la retentera plus jamais._

_Fin du Flashback_

Toujours en larmes, Naruto, leva son verre à ses 18 années qu 'il a vécu. À ses souvenirs, heureux et tristes, à Iruka, pour le remercier de l'avoir sortit de la rue lui et Kiba.

-Bon Iruka, nous n'allons pas te dérangé plus longtemps, on te laisse, au revoir.

-Salut les petits,et repasser me voir quand vous le voulez.

Naruto et Kiba , sortir, et déambulaient, dans les rues. Leurs esprits rassasiées des souvenirs racontés.

_M.N._

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Lors de ce chapitre, j'ai « essayé » de suivre les conseils que vous m'avez donné dans les reviews. Dites-moi si j'ai réussis où alors si j'ai échoué.

Allez bye.


End file.
